


it was a dark and stormy night

by zats_clear



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zats_clear/pseuds/zats_clear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gen fic birthday gift for sg_fignewton, my prompt was the "free space" in her name.  Given the once over by my betababes, muck_a_luck and aurora_novarum (who gave me the title). All errors my own.  Welcome to my little experiment with all dialogue! <strike>Hope it works!</strike></p>
            </blockquote>





	it was a dark and stormy night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sg_fignewton](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sg_fignewton).



"DanielJackson, would you please remove your boots from my lower back?"

"Why don't we all just take off our boots?"

"Oh. No. I, um, don't think you want me to take off my ..."

"Carter, if he takes off his boots, we may never recover."

"Really! Like you're some kind of rosebud yourself, Jack?"

"I'm not sayin' that, it's just that your feet are in a class all their own!"

"I regret that CaptainCarter and I did not properly secure our tent for such weather."

"S'alright, Big Guy. We're still on a bit of a learning curve here."

"Honestly, the MALP readings should have indicated that we could expect these high winds and heavy rains. I'll need to look into a better forecasting program when we get back to the SGC."

"Whose hand is that?"

"Oh, sorry. I was just looking for a safe place to put my glasses while I sleep."

"And you were thinking they would be safe in..."

"Holy Hannah, what is that?"

"Welcome to my world, Sam."

"CaptainCarter, I believe we will continue with the standard bunking assignments when off-world."

"Oh, fercryin'outloud, I would not have eaten the Chili Mac if I'd known we were all going to be so up close and personal."

"Well, Jack, you did mention we should plan on an evening at your place to get to know each other better."

"Yeah, but I was thinking burgers and beer, not raindrops and roses."

"I do not see any roses in this tent, Colonel O'Neill."

"And maybe a movie. To bring Teal'c up to speed on your pop culture references."

"Anything but sci fi. I hate that space stuff."

"Hey, did the rain stop?"

"I'll go see if I can find our tent, Teal'c."

"I will assist you, CaptainCarter."

"Don't let the tent flap hit you on the way out!"

"I think I'll just, uh, go and, uh, help them."

"Ahh, finally. Some free space."


End file.
